Say Cheese! Specials
by JudithzzYuko
Summary: Serie de capítulos especiales continuación de Say Cheese!


**Say Cheese!- Halloween Special. **  
**Say "Trick or Treat?" **

-¡¿Cas?!- Dean me miró desde arriba, subido en las escaleras con un montón de telarañas falsas en sus brazos.- Reacciona. ¿Estás sujetando bien las escaleras?- Asentí aún algo despistado mientras él volvía a girarse, colocando sobre las estanterías de la tienda de cómics la decoración de Halloween.- Tendríamos que haber preparado la decoración antes, te lo dije, todas las tiendas llevan varias semanas con la decoración y nosotros...-  
-Hace un mes que tienes la tienda decorada.- su obsesión por Halloween era increíble, nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le apasionase tanto esa fiesta y tuviese más de doce años.  
-Sí pero no del todo.- Dean seguía colocando telarañas y aunque yo intentaba estar atento a mi ocupación mis ojos no podían evitar clavarse en las posaderas de mi novio.- Tendríamos que haber puesto las calabazas nuevas anoche. Y Ash tendría que haber comprado esto la semana pasada.- movió las telarañas en el aire mientras la escalera se tambaleaba un poco y yo la sujetaba con más fuerza.  
-Dean, no te muevas tanto por favor.-  
-¿Y los disfraces?-  
-¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscarlos?- sabía que iba a decirme que no, pero de todas formas debía preguntar.  
-No, no, mejor... ¡JO!- la chica asomó la cabeza entre las estanterías. Después de más de medio año aún seguía sin caerme bien, más o menos igual que le pasaba a Dean con Ruby. Aún entendía aquello, yo quería a Ruby como a una hermana pero sabía que era bastante insoportable. Jo por otro lado, aún siendo una chica con carácter era bastante amable conmigo y a Claire le caía bien, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de la chica. Jo seguía pasando de vez en cuando por la tienda a echar una mano aunque Johnny formaba parte de la plantilla de forma permanente. Y hoy Dean había pedido ayuda a todos para re-redecorar la tienda de cómics.  
-Aún no puesto el esqueleto Dean, deja de agobiarme.- la chica parecía bastante molesta, de hecho todo el mundo estaba nervioso por culpa de Dean, le entusiasmaba tanto Halloween que ponía de los nervios a cualquier persona a su alrededor, hasta yo estaba comenzando a notarlo.  
-No es eso. Deja el esqueleto, que lo pongan Johnny y Ash. Ve a la tienda y recoge los disfraces que tengo encargados.-  
-Vale...- sonó aliviada de poder salir de allí y alejarse de Dean, lo cual me gustaba, al menos no estaría desnudándole con la mirada como solía hacer cuando creía que yo no miraba.- ¿Tienes un tíquet o algo?- Dean comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.  
-No hace falta, dile que vas de mi parte, son tres trajes, el de Cas y dos míos.- Dean me miró sonriendo por primera vez aquella mañana. A veces me sorprendía lo tirano que podía llegar a ser.- Y dile a Ash y a Johnny que se pongan sus disfraces antes de que abramos.-  
-A sus órdenes mi sargento.- Jo se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.  
-Dean, porqué no te relajas un poco.- le cogí de la cintura y le rocé el cuello con la nariz, sabía que le encantaba. Sentí sus manos en mi pelo.  
-Lo siento.- no pude evitar sonreír, desde que estaba con Dean todo el mundo decía que ahora sonreía más, o simplemente sonreía, y muchas veces lo hacía de forma inconsciente. -Pero necesito que todo sea perfecto. Halloween aquí siempre ha sido muy importante.- le miré mientras el agitaba las manos a su alrededor dándome a entender que hablaba de la tienda.- Cuando era pequeño y mis padres aún vivían, Halloween en la librería era el evento del año, quiero que siga siendo así aunque ahora sea una tienda de cómics.- puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y sentí sus dedos rozando mi nuca, podía sentir escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que nadie podía verlos reflejados en mi cara.- Además... es nuestro primer Halloween juntos... - Dean se acercó a mí, su nariz estaba caliente contrastando con la mía, en realidad todo su cuerpo parecía estar más caliente que el mío, excepto cuando hacíamos el amor, entonces él solía decir que yo parecía hecho de lava. Hacer el amor... por alguna razón me encantaba llamarlo así, porqué con Dean eso era lo que hacía. Noté que me había perdido en mis pensamientos cuando vi aquellos ojos verdes alejados de mí, mirándome con una ceja levantada y con un gesto que imitaba bastante el mío. Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen de que todo se pega.  
-Perdona... estaba pensando.- noté el rubor en mi cara cuando Dean sonrió y apretó su cuerpo aún más contra el mío.  
-¿Y en qué pensabas?- Dios, aquella voz... aquella voz era como el ronroneo de un tigre y sé de lo que estoy hablando, una vez hice un reportaje fotográfico para el National Geografic. Dean seguía mirándome esperando una respuesta y yo había vuelto a perderme en mis pensamientos.  
-En ti.- sé que a veces sonaba demasiado cursi y aunque Dean decía odiarlo en realidad le encantaba. Podía ver como estaba a punto de dedicarme su típico "Cass", arrastrando la "a" y la "s" y antes de que pudiese hacerlo le besé mientras apretaba más las manos que tenía en su cintura, sintiendo la dureza de aquellos músculos que no podía creer fuesen únicamente míos.  
-¿Así que los demás no tenemos tiempo de tomarnos una birra pero tú te das el lote con tu chico? Como envidio la vida del jefe...- la voz de Ash aún queriendo parecer reprobatoria sonaba divertida y Dean se separó de mí dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su empleado, pero se ablandó al ver que el hombre ya llevaba puesto el disfraz.  
-Tío, ese disfraz es mejor que el del año pasado.- Supongo que debí mirar a Ash de forma extraña porque luego fueron ellos los que se me quedaron mirando a mí.- Es Ash.-  
-Ya sé quien es no soy tan estúpido, ¿pero de qué va disfrazado?- supongo que lo que dije fue gracioso porque ambos comenzaron a reírse.  
-No Cas.- Dean se acercó de nuevo a mí y me besó en la mejilla, aún sonriendo.- Es Ash, Ashley Williams de Posesión Infernal, la película, ya sabes, The Evil Dead, El Ejercito de las Tinieblas...- creo que mi cara lo decía todo porque siguieron mirándome con sorpresa.- Creo que tenemos maratón de cine esta noche después de la fiesta.- Cierto, la fiesta de aquella noche, no sé como Dean me había convencido para que celebrásemos una fiesta de Halloween con todos los amigos aquella noche en casa. Bueno, en realidad si que lo sabía y seguramente diría que sí si volviese a usar la lengua de aquella forma.  
-Tenía otros planes para después de la fiesta.- le dije acercando mi boca a su cuello y sentí como un gemido se ahogaba en su cuello.  
-También podemos verlas otro día.- dijo de inmediato mientras Ash volvía al trabajo con una sonrisa en la cara, murmurando algo sobre una fiesta privada que no llegué a entender.

* * *

-Aún me pregunto porqué estamos trabajando en domingo... y en Halloween.- Ash estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la tienda, aunque era fiesta había algunos clientes en la tienda, por suerte Dean sólo había abierto por la tarde, aunque tampoco es que los empleados tuviesen el día libre por que la mañana la pasamos entre preparativos, tanto para la tarde de Halloween en la tienda como para la fiesta de aquella noche.  
Jo había traído nuestros trajes, Dean se había puesto el suyo, el que había elegido para usar aquella tarde en la tienda y la verdad es que no podía dejar de mirarle, se suponía que el disfraz debía dar miedo pero a mi me daban ganas de arrancárselo allí mismo, quizás acababa de descubrir un nuevo fetiche sexual.  
-Precisamente porque es Halloween.- Dean cogía una de las enormes bolsas de caramelos que había comprado y la ponía detrás del mostrador, junto a las manzanas de caramelo que Chuck le había traído aquella mañana. Eran las seis de la tarde y en menos de una hora aquello estaría lleno de niños, dean había organizado un pequeño concurso de disfraces y se disponía a colmar de dulces a todos los niños de la ciudad.  
-Dean... ¿de que me has dicho que ibas disfrazado?- sabía que preguntar aquello frustraría a Dean y por alguna razón lo encontraba divertido, aunque eso supusiese un fin de semana entero de películas en blanco y negro, de hecho el último fin de semana hicimos un recorrido por el cine de fantasía de los 80 que me pareció bastante interesante.  
-Del malo de las pelis de Halloween, Cass... no llevo la máscara puesta vale... por eso no doy tanto miedo.-  
-A veces no le hace falta la máscara para dar miedo...- susurró Ash cuando pasaba por mi lado, caminando hasta la puerta para recibir a algunos niños que parecían petrificados al ver al hombre.  
-No te preocupes me pondré algo menos... friki esta noche.- Dean pasó su mano por mi mejilla, aquellos dedos olían a fresa, sin duda para él ya había comenzado Halloween.- ¿Has visto ya tu disfraz?- Negué con la cabeza mientras sus dedos comenzaban a rozar mis labios y veía como la lengua de Dean asomaba por entre sus dientes, pensando seguramente si mi boca sería tan dulce como los caramelos que acababa de devorar. Sonreí y decidí que lo mejor era que lo averiguase él mismo, besándole profundamente mientras los niños aún seguían atascados en la entrada, decidiendo si era sensato arriesgar su vida pasando por delante de Ash para conseguir un puñado de dulces.  
-Me da un poco de miedo saber que has elegido.- dije mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en esos labios, de lo que deduje no podía salir nada bueno.- Dean...-  
-De eso se trata, ¿no?-  
-Sí, pero no antes de ponerse el disfraz.- él simplemente siguió sonriendo hasta que alzó la vista para ver como entraban el grupo de niños corriendo y gritando, algunos riendo, mientras Ash les amenazaba torpemente con la sierra eléctrica que tenía por mano.  
-Tengo que trabajar. ¿Te quedas?- volví a negar, debo admitir que sigo siendo un hombre parco en palabras.  
-La fiesta.- dije simplemente.  
-Cierto... siento no poder ayudarte, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que fue idea mía...- alcé una ceja y le miré incrédulo, ¿lo sentía? ¡Ja!- Vale... no lo siento.- dijo sonriendo.- Pero te compensaré.- me besó rápidamente en los labios y luego me volteó por los hombros hasta estar dándole la espalda.- Ahora largo, hay mucho que hacer.- di un par de pasos pero entonces me paré en seco y me giré para mirarle, todavía tenía algo que hacer. Saqué la cámara digital que siempre llevaba conmigo, al menos desde que Claire me la regaló y le hice una foto sin siquiera avisarle, a lo que Dean frunció el ceño y tras poner morritos me lanzó un caramelo de limón mientras yo salía de la tienda pasando por delante de Ash quien estaba totalmente fuera de papel intentando ligar con la madre de uno de los niños.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que esto va así?- mi hija me ayudaba a ponerme el disfraz que Dean había elegido para mí y aún con sus ánimos, los de mi exmujer y su novio, yo no estaba demasiado convencido.  
-Sí papá, deja trabajar a la experta.-  
-¿Desde cuando eres una experta?- preguntó Ian sonriendo. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.  
-Desde que ninguno ha adivinado de qué iba, cuando era obvio. En serio, me dais vergüenza ajena.- A veces Claire sonaba como una persona mayor, una realmente mayor.  
-Yo siempre he sido más de Star Trek.- Ian me miró de arriba abajo conteniendo una sonrisa. Me caía bien así que más le valía seguir conteniéndola. Claire pareció darse cuenta de esto y le miró algo enfadada.  
-Estáis seguros de que no queréis quedaros a la fiesta, en media hora empezará a venir la gente.- Sabía que iban a decirme que no, pero me apetecía estar un rato más con mi hija aquella noche. Ella por cierto, parecía haber terminado de ponerme lo que ella llamaba "coletilla Jedi" y ahora me miraba orgullosa de su trabajo.  
-Seguro, Claire tiene que irse a dormir temprano.-  
-Ya no soy una niña mamá.- se quejó mi monita mientras hacía pucheros. Los tres adultos de la habitación la ignoramos cariñosamente. Ella decidió cambiar de tema.- Hemos ido a ver a Dean.- de nuevo los ánimos de mi hija parecían haberse elevado, como cuando comía demasiado azúcar, lo cual parecía probable teniendo en cuenta que acababa de venir de recoger caramelos con algunos amigos, entre los cuales se encontraba Jesse. Estaba claro que en su ruta estaba señalada con neón la tienda de cómics.- El disfraz de Ash era una pasada. Los de Dean y Johnny no estaban mal pero el de Ash...- se sentó en el sofá junto a mí, moviendo demasiado las manos, como solía hacer cuando se emocionaba mucho.- Rachel casi se mea encima del miedo.-  
-Claire esa boquita.- no es que fuese un mojigato pero no me gustaba que mi niñita hablase como un camionero, aunque fuese uno con la cara de un ángel.  
-Lo siento.- dijo alargando innecesariamente la "e".- Nos dieron un montón de caramelos y manzanas y los pasteles de Chuck y Becky, sus pasteles cada día están más buenos, han hecho unos especiales para Halloween de calabaza y otros que no son de calabaza pero son naranjas y cuando los pruebas crees que van a saber a calabaza pero luego es nata y tofee y...-  
-Creo que ha tomado demasiado dulce.- le dije a su madre quien asintió mientras me miraba con resignación.  
-Menos mal que Halloween es sólo una vez al año.- contestó ella, mientras Claire seguía con su retahíla, divagando entre dulces, disfraces y manzanas de caramelo.- Claire, deja de calentarle la cabeza a tu padre, sube a despedirte de tu tía, seguro que sigue empeñada en embutirse en aquel disfraz de Catwoman.-  
-No, creo que este año ha elegido el de bruja sexy.- dije viendo como Claire subía las escaleras corriendo más rápido de lo que sería normal para una niña de su edad y tamaño. No entendía como los deportistas necesitaban doparse, con un buen saco de caramelos debía ser suficiente.- Creo que esta noche la vais a tener movidita con la niña y su subidón de azúcar.- Amelia me sonrió mientras yo me levantaba y me despedía de ella y de Ian.  
-La tía me ha dicho que mi disfraz es genial.- dijo orgullosa mientras atusaba su falda y caminaba hasta mí sonriendo.  
-¿No se supone que deberías dar miedo?-dije mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Desde cuando las princesitas dan miedo?-  
-¿Desde cuando los Jedis dan miedo?- dijo ella mientras cogía su chaqueta y se la ponía. Touché, pensé, aunque seguramente Dean hubiese dicho que si eras un Sith te deberían dar miedo los Jedis o algo así.- Además no voy de princesita, voy de... bueno da igual, un personaje de manga, no lo vas a conocer de todas formas...-  
-Cuanta confianza depositas en tu padre.- dije mientras les acompañaba hasta la puerta.  
-Dean lo ha adivinado a la primera y Ash también.- dijo orgullosa, seguramente Ana tampoco sabía cual era su disfraz pero a Claire no parecía importarle, supongo que es lo malo de ser el padre, tienes que saberlo todo en todo momento.  
-Nos vemos mañana.- saludé mientras veía como los tres se metían en el coche y después se alejaban de casa.

* * *

Nuca había visto mi casa tan llena de gente mentiría si dijese que conocía a todas las personas que ahora mismo estaban dentro y aunque intentaba no preocuparme lo hacía, por mucho que Dean me dijese que no importaba, que la mayoría eran amigos de amigos y que los conocía de vista. No tenía más remedio que fiarme de él, no es que me encantase ver mi casa llena de desconocidos, tampoco quería parecer un huraño pero estar rodeado de tanta gente la cual apenas conocía y casi todos con disfraces terroríficos pues hacía que me sintiera algo inquieto.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?- sabía que Pam sólo intentaba molestarme, ella podía ver perfectamente en mis ojos que ahora mismo no quería estar en aquel sitio. Yo sólo le miré sin mucho entusiasmo. - ¿Porqué no le has dicho nada a Dean?- me encogí de hombros, ¿que esperaba que le dijera?  
-Le hacía ilusión, le encanta Halloween.- ella sonrió y asintió dándome a entender que me comprendía. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Ash con su disfraz de antes aterrorizando a una amiga de Ana.  
-Sé a lo que te refieres, todos hemos tenido que sufrirle durante estas fechas.-  
-Sí pero a ninguno os a prometido una noche de sexo apasionado si le dejabais hacer la fiesta... al menos eso espero.- Pam sonrió y bebió del vaso que llevaba en la mano.  
-Bueno, si me lo hubiese propuesto no le hubiese dicho que no...- sabía que estaba bromeando pero con Pam podías estar seguro de que algo de cierto había en lo que decía. No pude evitar mirarla fijamente y ella rió al ver mi expresión. -No te preocupes nene, que ahora es todo tuyo.- Pam me dio un medio abrazo y se alejó diciendo que había visto a alguien conocido, en realidad sabía que acababa de ver a un gladiador con músculos de acero y seguramente iría a la caza, pero prefería no decirle nada.  
Entre el gentío pude ver a Ana, con su disfraz de animadora zombie, al menos su maquillaje estaba bastante conseguido, el pedazo de cara que le colgaba de la mejilla me producía un pequeño escalofrío en la nuca. Ella y Ruby habían decidido ir vestidas iguales y Sam, seguramente obligado, era el quarterback del equipo. Ahora mismo los tres charlaban con un grupo de amigos de Ana que había visto alguna otra vez.  
-¿Ves algo interesante?- no pude evitar sonreír al sentir aquella voz cerca de mi oído, tan cerca que el calor de su aliento recorría mi cuello. Aquella voz que ya había descrito como un ronroneo me encantaba. Sus manos me abrazaron por la espalda y sentí sus labios besar mi cuello, sonreí de forma involuntaria.  
-Ahora sí.- dije mientras notaba como sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cinturón. Se giró y pegó su cuerpo totalmente al mío, besándome brevemente en los labios.  
-¿Es esa tu espada láser o es que te alegras de verme?-  
-Es la quinta vez en toda la noche que haces la misma broma.- Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello rozando los mechones de su nuca.  
-Y aún sigue siendo graciosa.- Para alguien que tuviera más alcohol en la sangre que una licorería quizás sí, para mí, que apenas había pegado un par de sorbos a la cerveza ya recalentada que había dejado sobre algún mueble, había dejado de tener gracia la segunda vez, sobretodo al ver entrar a la marabunta de gente desconocida en casa. Supongo que Dean debió leer eso en mi cara porque se quedó mirándome serio.- ¿Estás bien?- No podía decirle que no, pero tampoco iba a decirle que sí, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros y baje la vista. -Supongo que en ti eso es un no.- Apretó sus brazos más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.- Ey Obi Wan, cuéntame que te pasa.-  
-¿No entiendo mucho de esto pero yo no debería ser Chewbacca?- me miró como si le sorprendiese lo que acababa de decir, supongo que lo hacía, al fin y al cabo antes de conocerle no distinguía a un Ewok de un Gungan, tampoco es que ahora lo hiciese, pero al menos conocía los nombres y no pensaba que me estaba hablando de piezas de motor japonesas.- Bueno, tú eres Han Solo así que...- Me sonrió, siempre lo hacía y me encantaba.  
-No me gustan tan peludos.- volvió a besarme y esta vez noté su lengua rozando mis labios, caliente y algo áspera, abrí la boca esperando sentir aquel cosquilleo familiar en el paladar pero entonces se separó de mí, dejándome boqueando en el aire como un pez al que acaban de sacar del agua y todavía tiene el anzuelo clavado. -No te daré nada más hasta que me digas qué te pasa.- se cruzó de brazos y me miró totalmente serio, esperando que yo dijera algo. Un grupo de unas cinco personas pasaron por nuestro lado y saludaron a Dean, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Él volvió a mirarme.  
-Dean...- sabía que no empezaba bien. No podía evitar ser sincero y aunque Dean ya se había acostumbrado a mi abrumadora sinceridad, a veces aún era demasiado brusca para él.- No me siento cómodo con la casa llena de desconocidos y... me dan un poco de... miedo.- Dean sonrió y volvió a abrazarme por la cintura.  
-No puedo creerme que tengas miedo.- No tenía miedo. Quizás un poquito, pero era Halloween. Sí, siendo un hombre que ha viajado por el mundo y se ha "enfrentado" a peligros reales quizás era un poco patético que tuviese miedo de gente disfrazada que simplemente se lo pasaba bien en una fiesta. Pero era Halloween y esta noche siempre me ha dado mala espina.  
-No tengo miedo.- Sé que mi voz no sonaba tan segura como quería, pero esperaba que Dean no se hubiese dado cuenta. Sonrió y acercó su boca a mi cuello. Se había dado cuenta.  
-Oh, eres tan adorable.- dijo mientras me mordisqueaba el cuello. Odiaba que lo hiciese porque me encantaba y hacía que perdiese el hilo de la conversación.  
-¡No soy adorable!- le golpeé en el brazo y el se quejó.  
-¡Auch! Eso va a dejar morado.- se frotaba el brazo con expresión de dolor, sabía que estaba fingiendo por la leve elevación del labio justo en la comisura izquierda de su boca. -Vamos Cas, es Halloween, la gente se disfraza de cosas que dan miedo... o no, pero la cuestión es disfrazarse, comer dulces y tirar huevos a las casas de los que no te dan caramelos.- Sabía que era estúpido preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo.  
-¿Le has tirado huevos a alguien Dean?- Dios, sonaba como una madre echándole bronca a su hijo preadolescente.  
-Bueno...- se pasó la mano por la nuca y bajó la vista. Lo había hecho. - ¡El señor Harris nos cerró la puerta en las narices!- dijo defensivamente al sentir mi mirada.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes Dean? ¿Cinco?- ahora era yo el que se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta.  
-¡Vamos! Iba con Jesse, el resto de sus amigos ya se habían ido, había cerrado la tienda y le daba miedo ir a la vieja casa del señor Harris, dicen que en realidad no es humano, es un elfo oscuro y rapta niños para usar sus huesos en sus pociones.- Debo admitir que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda pero agité con vehemencia la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Conocía al señor Harris y era un anciano inofensivo y bastante amable, un poco gruñón de vez en cuando como casi todas las personas mayores, pero Dean también era muy gruñón y tenía cuarenta años menos que aquel hombre.  
-Espero que vayáis a pedirle disculpas mañana.-  
-No hablas en serio...- sonrió, incrédulo. Pero mi expresión no cambió. Había pasado de estar inquieto, incómodo y algo asustado a inquieto, incómodo, algo asustado y disgustado por la actitud infantil de Dean. Lo peor era que en el fondo me encantaba que fuese tan infantil. - Vale.- dijo dándose por vencido, callándose durante un rato y haciendo pucheros mientras veía como nuestra casa iba vaciándose lentamente. De repente vi una sonrisa formarse en su cara.- Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa... No puedo creer que tengas miedo.- 

* * *

Por fin había acabado la fiesta y no podía creer que sólo fuesen las cinco de la mañana. Esto último era ironía. La mayor parte de la gente se había ido después de las doce, a la una no quedaba nadie en casa que no conociera y quizás eso era lo peor. Chuck y Becky se quedaron un poco más hasta que Jo empezó a estar demasiado borracha como para acordarse de como volver a su casa, entonces decidieron que era una buena idea llevarla en coche, antes de que decidiese hacer autoestop y la detuviesen por intentar morder a algún policía, lo que había estado intentando hacer con todos los invitados después de su quinta copa, según ella, eso era lo que los zombies hacían, morder a la gente. Yo no lo sabía, no conocía a ningún zombie en persona ni tenía intención de que aquello cambiase. Los únicos zombies que conocía eran los de las películas en blanco y negro que Dean me había hecho ver y aquellos zombies eran demasiado lentos como para alcanzar a alguien e intentar morderle o cualquier otra cosa que tuviesen en mente hacer. Después de que Jo se fuese, di gracias por que Ellen no hubiese acudido a la fiesta, prefirió aterrorizar a los niños que iban a pedirle caramelos y después dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Al menos no había visto como su hija había intentado trepar a una de nuestras lámparas y casi se abre la cabeza al caerse de ella, por suerte cayó sobre el monstruo de Frankenstein, por suerte para ella, el pobre chico se marchó a casa con un terrible dolor de espalda. Bobby tampoco había venido, se ve que aquella era una gran noche en el cine y él y Rufus habían preparado un gran evento, le sugerí a Dean que podíamos ir aquella noche, pero nadie podía bajarle del burro con la idea de la fiesta de Halloween, nuestra primera fiesta de Halloween juntos.

A las dos y media de la madrugada, noche o lo que fuera, yo ya no sabía ni quien era. Ya no tenía miedo, sólo sueño, mucho sueño. Pero parecía ser el único porque el resto de nuestros amigos, incluido mi novio parecían tener más ganas de fiesta que cuando ésta había comenzado. Por un momento creí estar dormido, soñando, porque me pareció ver a Ruby y a Dean riendo juntos, eso o ellos estaban muy borrachos. Puede que fuese una mezcla de ambas cosas. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más hasta que a las cinco menos cuarto me desperté en el mismo lugar en el que había estado horas antes, sentado en el sofá, miré el reloj de mi muñeca, Dean me había obligado a quitármelo, dijo que los Jedis no llevaban ese tipo de relojes, le pregunté si también quería que me quitase los calzoncillos porque era probable que los Jedis no llevasen ese tipo de ropa interior, me sonrió y me dijo que eso ya lo haría él cuando acabase la fiesta. Miré el reloj de pared que Dean había comprado hacía apenas un mes, en vez de números había logotipos de bandas de rock de los ochenta que yo no conocía, pero al menos podía deducir la hora. No había nadie a mi alrededor por pude escuchar la voz de Dean y el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse. Le vi entrar en la sala de estar lentamente con su traje de Han Solo, como si acabase de ponérselo, ¿cómo después de una fiesta de horas podía estar como una rosa? Supongo que estaba curtido en mil batallas, al fin y al cabo era amigo de Ana y muchas veces habían salido juntos de marcha, por desgracia desde que estábamos juntos Dean no había vuelto a salir con Ana, por desgracia ya que cuando lo había hecho me habían arrastrado siempre a mí con ellos. Después de que Dean me asegurase que no había ningún invitado más en casa, que Ana se había ido a dormir hacía una hora y que lo único que él había tomado eran algunos redbull para poder mantenerse despierto, los dos subimos a la habitación.  
Me tumbé en la cama y allí me quedé hasta ahora. Sabía que tenía que moverme, aunque fuese para ponerme el pijama o al menos para desengancharme la espada láser del cinturón que se me estaba clavando en el costado, pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Hasta que Dean entró por la puerta.  
-¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- le hubiese dicho que me estaba intentado fusionar con el colchón pero eso hubiese supuesto demasiado esfuerzo. -Todavía es temprano.-  
-Para irse a pescar quizás sea temprano, para terminar una fiesta creo que no.- dije moviéndome con pereza hasta estar sentado en la cama, por fin deshaciéndome del dichoso sable láser. -Recuérdame que nunca vuelva a decirte que sí en cuanto a fiestas se refiera.- Dean apagó la luz de la habitación y se acercó a la cama mirándome sorprendido mientras yo intentaba quitarme aquel dichoso disfraz. - ¿Qué haces?- me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.  
-Quitarme el disfraz.- dije obviamente, pero desistiendo.  
-Pero ese es mi trabajo.- se subió a la cama y comenzó a gatear sobre ella hasta estar sobre mí. En cualquier otro momento hubiese pagado por tener a Dean disfrazado en mi cama pidiendo sexo, pero ahora, sólo podía pensar en lo suaves que parecían las sábanas y lo cómodo que me sentiría metidito entre ellas. Claro que al sentir las piernas de mi novio a cada lado de mi cuerpo, presionando su entrepierna contra mí, pensé que entre las piernas de Dean era un lugar mucho mejor en el que estar. No pude evitar sonreír al sentirle tremendamente duro contra mi muslo.- ¿Sabes porqué eres Obi wan y no Chewbacca o Luke?- negué mientras su boca se abalanzaba contra mi cuello y lo rozaba con los labios.- ¿Recuerdas el fin de semana que vimos la saga completa de Star Wars?- como olvidarlo, tuve pesadillas con Yoda una semana, en mis sueños parecía drogado y sólo repetía "No, no lo intentes. Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes" y me daba un bastonazo en la cabeza cada vez que yo abría la boca. No le contesté así que él supuso que lo recordaba, aunque recordar algo mientras su mano subía por mi muslo era bastante difícil.- Digamos que aquella noche tuve un sueño muy interesante en el que aparecías como Obi Wan y en el que acabábamos haciéndolo en la estrella de la muerte.- Supongo que debía alegrarme de que alguno de nosotros hubiese soñado con cosas agradables gracias a aquellas películas.- Varias veces.- noté su lengua lamiendo mi cuello y su mano rebuscando entre mi ropa para introducirse dentro de mis pantalones de Jedi, esperaba que los trajes no fueran alquilados.  
-Cas... ¡CAS!- noté como sus manos me zarandeaban.- No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido.- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente un reloj. Las cinco y media. Pasé una de mis manos por mis ojos intentando desperezarme.  
-Dean...- sonaba muy cansado incluso para mí.- Lo siento... estoy hecho polvo.- Él sólo se rió, a carcajada limpia, recé porque no despertara a Ana, pero seguramente el alcohol la había dejado totalmente k.o. ¿Cuantas veces tendría que repetirle que el beber tanto no era bueno? De todas formas nunca me escuchaba, al menos ahora había conseguido que no volviese a casa borracha cada vez que salía. Nunca me había fijado en como mis pensamientos se van enlazando hasta alejarse de lo que estaba pensando en un principio. Por fin Dean dejó de reír.  
-Perdona, la culpa es mía, no debí haber dejado que la fiesta se alargase tanto.- se bajó de encima de mí, colocándose a mi lado, su pierna todavía estaba sobre mí, alrededor de mi cintura y no me molestaba.- Pero te quedaste dormido un par de horas, supuse que aguantarías aunque sólo fuese un poco de marcha.- movió su pelvis contra mi cuerpo, quizás yo no estaba del todo despierto pero mi cuerpo sí y mi pene parecía querer salir a saludar porque acababa de ponerse en pie. La nariz de Dean me rozaba el cuello y su pelo me hacía cosquillas, seguía moviéndose contra mí y sus manos, habiéndose desecho del cinturón de mi disfraz, recorrían mi pecho sin reparo. Mordisqueó mi oreja y comenzó a desnudarme, escuché salir de mis labios un gemido pero no parecía mío, quizás no lo fuera.- ¿En serio no tienes ganas de follar?- su romanticismo me fascinaba. Lo malo es que aquellas palabras me recorrían el cuerpo y parecían darle aun más vida a mi miembro. De nuevo volvía a estar sobre mí, todo su cuerpo pegado al mío y moviéndose como una gata en celo, esperaba que nunca supiese que había hecho esa comparación porque muy probablemente me mataría por siquiera haberlo pensado. Creo que no esperaba que le contestase porque en menos de cinco minutos yo estaba sin pantalones, con su mano dentro de mis calzoncillos y su pene clavándose en mi pierna. Podría decir que aquella fricción me molestaba pero todo lo contrario, me resultaba placentera y excitante. Intenté quitarle los pantalones pero aquel cinturón que llevaba era imposible de desabrochar, así que le quité el chaleco y la camiseta y gruñí cuando de nuevo volví a intentar quitarle el cinturón. Debió entender mi lenguaje no verbal ya que abandonó mi cuello y mi entrepierna y se incorporó sobre mí para deshacerse del cinturón y desabrocharse los pantalones.- ¿Mejor?- me miró sonriendo y con una ceja levantada. No dije nada, le agarré de los hombros y le lancé de nuevo sobre mí, comencé a besarle, normalmente no era tan brusco pero creo que el cansancio había desaparecido totalmente y había dejado paso a la lujuria. Mordí sus labios y el los abrió sorprendido, aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca y temblé cuando sentí la suya rozándome ásperamente. Sus manos se aferraron a mi pelo, tirando de él como si fuese a arrancarlo, mientras las mías estaban apostadas en su culo, acompañando cada movimiento que su pelvis hacía contra la mía. Puede qye hubiese sido mejor habernos desnudado totalmente porque temía que, de seguir así, nos corriésemos en nuestra propia ropa interior. Vaya, a veces me sorprendía lo obsceno que podía sonar en mis pensamientos cuando estaba excitado. Aquel no era, sin embargo, uno de mis peores días. Dean hizo algo con la lengua, no sé exactamente qué, pero solía hacerlo de vez en cuando y me volvía loco, más que cualquier otra cosa, volvió a hacerlo y esta vez si estaba seguro de que había sido yo el que había gemido. Quizás era más cercano a un gruñido, algo grave y profundo que salía de mi caja torácica y se perdía en el interior de la boca de Dean. Introduje mis manos por dentro de sus calzoncillos bajándoselos junto con los pantalones, creo que no había tocado un culo tan firme en toda mi vida, tampoco es que fuese tocando culos por ahí.  
-Dean...- cuando por fin separó su boca de la mía pude respirar profundamente y hablar. No tenía mucho que decir pero lo que diría en ese momento para mí era bastante importante.- Más rápido.- parecía pronunciar aquellas palabras demasiado a menudo.  
-Si sigo creo que...- Dean no paró, todo lo contrario.  
-No importa...- no me sentía con fuerzas de mucho más hoy pero tampoco quería parar, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar y si Dean seguía así no me faltaba mucho para conseguirlo. Volví a sentir su boca sobre la mía, sólo un instante luego escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y escuché su respiración profunda y entrecortada a la vez que sentía la sangre pulsando en mis oídos. Cada vez sus movimientos era más bruscos, rápidos y toscos y yo no podía evitar levantar la pelvis para encontrarme con aquellas envestidas mientras apretaba mis dedos contra sus nalgas. Sentí una ola de calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y una sensación familiar que la seguía, apreté los músculos de mi cuerpo mientras sentía una presión en mis testículos y de pronto sentí como se liberaba haciéndome gritar contra el cuello de Dean. 

* * *

Cuando me desperté eran las doce y veinte, tenía el pijama puesto y las persianas de la habitación estaban bajadas. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver a Dean, pero no estaba allí, no había rastro de los disfraces, en realidad parecía que la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido, eso pensaba al bajar por las escaleras y encontrarme la sala de estar impecable. Entré en la cocina y allí estaba Ana sentada en la isla central, charlando con mi novio mientras este preparaba tortitas.

-Ey guapo.- me encantaba esa sonrisa ¿lo había dicho antes? Me encanta cuando Dean sonríe porque sé que es feliz de verdad y porque hace que yo también lo sea y como ahora, sonría.  
-¿Una noche dura?- mi hermana siempre tan sutil, quizás su pregunta era inocente pero el tono de su voz no.  
-¿Has desayunado ya Ana?-  
-Sí.-  
-Entonces largo.- la empujé fuera de su silla mientras ella reía y le hacía gestos a Dean quien también reía.  
-Menudo humor de buena mañana. Me voy a duchar.- salió de la cocina y me lanzó una servilleta a la cabeza.  
-¡Ey!- no pude evitar sonreír, recogí la servilleta que había caído al suelo y la dejé sobre la mesa. Dean se acercó con un plato de tortitas y lo puso frente a mí mientras me besaba en la mejilla.  
-Espero que hayas dormido bien. Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.- se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar sonrojarme, notaba la sangre subir a mis mejillas.  
-¿Me dormí?- Dean sonrió y asintió.- Lo siento.- Cogí un trozo de tortita con los dedos y me lo metí en la boca.  
-No te preocupes, ya me compensarás esta noche, ahora desayuna, en una hora tenemos que ir a casa de tu ex, recuerda que les prometimos que comeríamos con ellos.- Dean se levantó y comenzó a recoger la cocina.- Ana también se ha acoplado así que he llamado a Amelia para decirle que seremos uno más.- yo sólo asentí y seguí desayunando en silencio. No sabía si era muy sensato comer tanto a estas horas cuando dentro de un rato estaría comiendo de nuevo, pero no quería tirar algo que me había preparado mi chico, además sus tortitas eran las mejores que había probado nunca, o quizás simplemente era que le quería demasiado.  
-¿Dean?- sus hombros se tensaron ante mi voz, supongo que ya sabía lo que quería.- ¿Has ido a pedir perdón al señor Harris?-  
-Cas.- se quejó como un niño.- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?- asentí.  
-Y llévale la tarta que tenemos en la nevera.-  
-La tarta de café no, la hizo Chuck especialmente para mí.- siguió quejándose mientras se quitaba el delantal y caminaba hasta el frigorífico.  
-Haberlo pensado antes de tirar huevos contra su casa.- murmuró algo que no entendí y preferí que fuese así. Abrió la nevera, sacó la tarta y salió de la cocina. Le seguí con mi plato de tortitas en las manos. Cogió su chaqueta que colgaba del perchero y se la puso mientras caminaba hasta la salida.- Dean.- se giró un instante y me miró algo enfadado.- Ven.- Se acercó y me besó en los labios, rodando los ojos después y caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.- Odio ver como te marchas pero...-  
-Acaba esa frase y te quedas sin sexo un mes Castiel.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de casa.  
-¡...Me encanta ver como te vas!- grité para que me escuchase y el "Cierra el pico" que pude oí me indicó que lo había hecho.

**FIN**


End file.
